Dreams
by PlantMan19
Summary: It has been 6 years after the Human-Covenant war has ended and peace was established throughout the galaxy. Master Chief or John-117 is now retired but will the nightmares from his past haunt him forever or will he get over them with the help of another Spartan. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened as my HUD flickered to life as I took in my surroundings, I gazed across the familiar landscape. There was a forest around me and when I looked up I saw the ground slope upward and make a ring. How did I get here there is no way that I would willingly come back to a Halo Ring. I checked the top right corner of my HUD seeing if I had any weapons, seeing as there was empty space where I had nothing. I also did a check on my Mjolnir Mark VI armor seeing it come back green I also checked visually. I made sure there were no holes in the black bodysuit, my eyes also finding the familiar 117 stenciled onto the chest piece. Mendez always says to not always trust machines but your mind but that seemed so long ago now.

I clicked my comms to see if anything would answer but only static came back. "Ahhhh" I heard a scream in the distance acting on pure instinct I ran towards the sound. The dense forest slowed me down a bit but I managed to weave through the trees. I spotted a clearing up ahead I spotted a seemingly a dull greenish gray mass ahead of me. As I approached the clearing I seeming melted into the shadows deciding to look at the situation before I just rush in. I spotted blood or at least a red substance on the ground in front of me deciding to look past that I continued looking. My eyes landed on a spent shell casing littering the floor something must have gone wrong here.

I looked all over the clearing making sure it was clear from whatever had managed to capture some humans. I walked towards the red substance on the ground and felt it seeing if it was dried or not. The substance stained my glove meaning that it had to have happened recently. I then proceeded to the shell casing on the floor, quickly counting there was only 14 casing in the one spot. I knelt down the pick one up and inspected the spent casing seeing it was a 7.62mm. 7.62 is the standard round for MA5B standard assault rifle, odd they haven't been used in the field in years. They got decommissioned after the Humans won the Human-Covenant War because they were getting too old. There was nothing else in the small clearing no trace of anything ever being here other than blood and some casings.

I was now confused about how something like this was possible when a red dot blinked behind me on my motion tracker. I spun around scanning the foliage behind me for anything that could be a threat. I only saw two red flowers or what I at least I think are flowers ignoring them I slowly crept up to the bushes where my motion tracker blinked. I picked up a rock seeing it as my only option if there was a threat somewhere in the bushes. With my augmented strength, I should be able to win a fight with a rock worst case I can run. A thousand possibilities rushed through my head as of what could be waiting me. Some things were worse then I could possibly imagine like the covenant was back or a… No, I am not going there, they could not have survived.

There could be only one explanation for what this mass was, something that still appears in my nightmares to this day the Flood. Facing the Flood on the Halo rings and the Ark while trying to find Cortana was a bad experience for me. The Gravemind was even worse what he said to me that day will forever haunt me. Even 6 years after the war those experiences will probably never go away. If only I wasn't separated from the rest of the Spartans it would have been easier to deal with the halo rings. Spartans were trained since the age of six to be the best soldiers the UNSC have ever seen. We truly were the best soldiers entering the fight against the Covenant at the age of 14. The Spartans slowly got killed off during the war slowly just leaving me and what was left of the Blue team.

I slowly got better with the help of Kelly-087, I slowly grew to love her more than I already did. She stayed by me when I first retired to get used to the civilian life which was more difficult than I want to admit. In deep thought, I didn't hear the heavy footfalls behind me and I felt a sharp pain lace up my back. I guess the years of being a civilian really softened me up, getting lost in my train of thought was an amateur move. I ignored the pain that was spreading throughout my back and turned around. There was a singular flood infection form and it was wearing green Mjolnir armor. It was the old mark V armor that was really outdated there was a helmet with a shattered visor, a single arm with some of the armor attachments still on and the bottom half was pretty much destroyed. The chest piece was sticking out and on the front, there were three numbers engraved. I silently gasped when I saw those three numbers -087- the numbers I hoped so desperately not to see.

The creature lunged and I quickly rolled away not wanting to see the face of the creature that is now behind me I ran. I ran and ran and ran as far and as fast as I could to try and get rid of what was Kelly. The thing followed me keeping pace with me as I ran through the forest dodging trees and boulders. I was starting to breath heavy old age really is getting to me huh I thought bitterly. I saw a clearing in the trees ahead and decided that I would stop there and take down this threat. As I was nearing I spotted more flood mass and some black objects that I could not see yet. I ran in full speed making sure that there weren't any flood from nearby except the one that was behind me. Come to think of it I don't see Kell- the combat from anywhere. I heard another rustle in the bushes and not wanting to fall into the same trap twice I grab a rock about the size of my hand and threw it. With my increased strength that would probably kill a human being but with the Mjolnir and thane flood being the most annoyingly tough things it probably just scratched it.

My motion tracker flared showing 3 dots circling around me meaning I was surrounded and the only way out was fighting. I watched the motion tracker and the woods around me making sure that I would not be surprised by a attack. The dots just kept getting closer now 10 meters away, just at the edge of the clearing I was now in. I checked my motion tracker again but nothing moved which was weird. They just disappeared off of the motion tracker, that is impossible to do with any known camouflage. Another rustle to my right then left and then in front of me confirming there was only three. That still didn't help it is going to take pretty much everything to get out of whatever I am in.

Three figures jumped out of the bushes at almost the same time meaning there was a hive mind controlling these flood. I really hope that the Gravemind in not back that was the worse time I have had ever period. I looked at these figures and the flood who had stolen kelly's armor, I cannot think that something else happened. They were also dressed in Mjolnir similarly to the flood with the stolen armor. I glanced at the stenciled parts of the chest pieces and to my horror, I saw a 058 and a 04 with the first part unreadable. That meant that they had also gotten to what I assume was Fred and Linda, the other part of my family. I grew up with all of the Spartan IIs and I knew the alive and dead one all by heart.

The three figures lunged at me and I had barely any time to dodge as they flew at me and tried to tackle me. I quickly got back up and tried to roll away from what was probably another lunge towards me. I wasn't quick enough and one of the infection forms clipped one of my legs making me unbalanced. I fell, I really tried not to know that if I fell and quit moving I was probably dead meat. I rolled over just to see what was about to happen when an infection form flew in from above. It landed claw first right into my lower abdomen piercing into at least something in the digestive system. I knew I was not going to get out of this situation I was slowly bleeding out. The Flood-Spartan hybrid mix thing then pulled out it claw from my abdomen making it hurt and bleed ten times more. Then another flood form came over me as if it was studying my armor or something. It then drew it not claw arm back and threw a punch right into the faceplate of my visor shattering it on impact. It then drew it disgusting face closer to my now shattered visor, as I was losing consciousness from blood loss and said in a familiar accent "Wake up John!"

I awoke slowly as if I was just unconscious and in a sense, I kinda was, just in what I now knew was a dream. I slowly opened my eyelids to see a little bit of light eating away the darkness around the room. The lamp on the bedside table was on not fully as if not to blind me but still on. "Are you ok?" asked a voice behind me "maybe I don't really know anymore," I said back. I turned over, looking straight into the blue eyes of Kelly-087 or at just Kelly the 087 was dropped when she retired. She was worried to some degree from the slight line that forms when her brows crease, to be honest I worried about me too.

"Another dream?" she asked, it wasn't the first time this has happened to me in these 6 years. When I was in the military I always had something to do, now that I am a civilian there is not as much to busy myself with. "Yes," I answered back there was no point in lying to Kelly about this stuff. I looked over at the Chrono on the bedside table and checked the time 3:00. It was still too early to wake up and do something so I just laid in bed trying to clear my mind of the dream I had just woke up from. I heard a sigh come from the other side of the bed and curiously looked over. "Come here you won't get any sleep like that" Kelly said, without responding I just scooted over to where she is laying. "It was about the Flood again" she didn't even have to ask I knew what she was thinking just from the look on her face. "The Spartans were C-combat Forms" I explained further, my voice breaking briefly from the memories.

Knowing I needed comfort Kelly scooted even closer and wrapped her arms around me saying nothing, just staring in each other's eyes. "None of us were turned into Combat forms," Kelly said confirming my thoughts and comforting me at the same time. "Let's talk about this in the morning lets just go back to bed I kinda wanted to sleep in a bit today ." I chuckled a little from her straightforwardness and determination at going back to sleep. I wrapped her into my arms and soon found a comfortable position. We were pretty much spooning as I gently kissed the back of Kelly's head. It was still hard to fall asleep as the nightmare still haunted me but the gentle breathing of Kelly in my arms helped me get sleepy. My eyelids were feeling really heavy as I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

AN: Hello Everyone

That is my first Halo fic I have posted reviews with constructive criticism would be nice. I would like to know if I should keep

this a one-shot or continue with other chapter? if this stays a one-shot then I would do a complexly different story on halo and

I would also like ideas for said story.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and felt more refreshed then I was feeling this morning when I woke up from the dream. The light from the windows was covered half by the curtains but it still spilled into the room. It was bright outside in the suburbs of a planet that was never touched by the war. It was actually only a week-long slipspace journey to Reach which they are currently trying the re-terraform. Noticing that Kelly has probably gotten up and gone about her daily routine. I looked over my shoulder and checked the Chrono seeing how it was almost 10 I got out of bed. I made my way slowly to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and turned the shower on. I walked back out and went to the closet grabbing another pair of clothes, it was just shorts and a t-shirt perfect for the warm weather outside. I walked back into the bathroom and checked the water making sure it was hot. Back in the military, there was no hot water or long showers so I like to enjoy that luxury and I quickly stripped and hopped in the shower.

After the shower, I quickly got dressed and headed back into the bedroom which leads to another hallway. I walked into the hallway and made my way down the stairs which lead to the living room which is connected to the kitchen. The kitchen is probably one of my favorite places in the house because I actually learned to cook. Having military rations for decades has lead me to appreciate food more than normal people. I guess I wasn't that normal anyway being the fact that I am 6'7 and trained to be in the military since six. "Good Morning" Kelly said from behind the counter where she was making bacon or at least it smelled like bacon. I stepped onto the cold tile of the kitchen and found a cup of coffee already set out onto the table.

"Good Morning how are you doing?" I said

"Good, I made you coffee" Kelly replied back.

"I saw, what are you making? it smells good." I asked as I took a sip of the still hot coffee burning my tongue a little. The coffee was just the way I like it, black and bitter, I grew accustomed to it during the rare times we got coffee during the war. "Just some eggs and bacon, it'll be ready in a couple of minutes here"

"Okay, do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really do you?"

"Yeah I am supposed to go to the local base here and help with some of the training in an hour"

"The eggs are done if you want some"

I got up and opened the cabinet to grab a plate for the eggs, I then walked over to the skillet sitting on the stove. I grabbed a spatula sitting on the counter and scraped up the eggs and carefully put them on my plate. My mouth watered a little when I went to grab the bacon off the plate set aside of the stove. After my plate was full I walked over to where I was just sitting down drinking coffee.

After I finished eating I walked back upstairs and quickly got dressed is just some fatigues I've had left over from my time still in service. I then walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and made sure that my still semi-short hair looks presentable. I checked the Chrono and saw that I had to leave very soon or I am in danger of being late. So I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the front door. Opening the front door the bright early morning sun blinded me for a second. I then walked on over to the car parked in the driveway in front of me, quickly unlocking it. The car ride was uneventful just how I like it, one of the things that I don't miss from the war was when we had to get in a warthog. It was uncomfortable with the armor and I didn't feel as protected than with just my team and me. I pulled up to the training grounds I showed my ID to the guard at the front gate and found a parking spot. I got out of the car and walked inside to the locker room in the back and changed into the proper dress uniform. I had to get it specially fitted because I am so tall, it is almost annoying how I have to get almost everything specially fitted. I walked into the meeting room with the rest of the trainers already there.

"How are you doing John" one of the trainers Jack Smith asked

"Not bad, so what are we doing for today's exercise?" I asked

"Actually would you get your armor on, we have a surprise for the recruits, they have never seen a Spartan" another trainer asked

"Sure let me go now" I said as I walked out of the door and towards the technical wing of the building. I found the door labeled armory and walked in to see a tech cleaning the armor.

"Ah, hello john here to get suited up I presume," the tech working on it asked

"Yes, I have" I walked towards a locker and grabbed the compression suit and I quickly stripped and put it on with ease. All of the armor cleaned and on their respective shelves, I walked over towards the machine that automatically puts on the armor for you. I stepped in and it locked my feet in and then I grabbed the handles letting it put pieces of the armor on. I felt the familiar weight of the chest and back piece settle into place, not yet connected to my neural link it still is super heavy. Finally, the armor was done be put on and the helmet hissed on as it sealed itself with the rest of the suit.

It unlocked my feet and I stepped off the machine in my full Mjolnir armor, the suit had not seen combat and was still shiny and new. My old armor was put on display in a museum on earth, I went a couple of times. Seeing that armor after all that it has done for me made me a little teary eyed. After everything and I finally retired (well sort of) I have found myself to be more emotional than I thought I would ever be. The familiar HUD lit up in front of my face and for a second I got a little scared. I guess the dream I had last night really shook me up, I shouldn't be scared of this but I'll worry about my deteriorating mental state later.

I made my way through some really boring hallways and a minute later I found the fields were there were two platoons. They were lined up orderly and were really shaping up to be a really nice fighting force. I continued to walk towards the two lieutenants were giving orders on the drills they were doing for the day. I walked up behind the lieutenants giving their orders right when they were giving the last of the orders.

"There is one surprise today and that is going to be Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, he is going to do the drills with you."

"It is a pleasure to be out here today sir" I said giving a crisp salute

"The pleasures all mine John" The leading lieutenant who my helmets files on UNSC personnel said that his name is one Travis Carter. "Let's move it marines, 20 laps around the entire base" he yelled and they all fell out into a run.

"I feel like the suit is cheating sir" I said to him as the Marines went into the forest nearby

"No, we wanted them to get their asses beat today"

No more word was said I had already started to go into a light jog, which looked like a run to most other people, I should catch up in no time. A map showed up in my HUD tracing a path around the grounds of the base, it also showed me the distance per each lap. The whole run would be about twenty-five miles, seeing how each lap is just over one mile long. Soon the Marines in front of me finally came into sight for just about a second before I passed them. I have to admit the track is somewhat difficult, there was a densely forested area where you had to bob and weave through the trees.

I had made more progress in about half an hour, I am already on lap ten and have lapped the Marines about three times now. This was nothing compared to the training I received when I was younger. Back then I didn't have armor aiding me and we would run twice as much but I had a team and that was all I needed to keep going. At around lap sixteen, I started to get slightly tired and out of breath since I haven't run this much in years. I was slightly disappointed in myself as I had let myself fall into being slightly out of shape. Before I knew it I was already done and standing next to the trainers.

I unsealed my helmet with a hiss and grabbed one of the water bottles a trainer handed me. I was pretty much drenched with sweat and the water bottle was drained in thirty seconds.

"How much longer will they be?" I asked

"Probably around thirty minutes to an hour" one of the trainers next to me said

The rest of the training was rather uneventful with just some more conditioning and some workouts. It wasn't really that difficult exercises, something that should have been a breeze but I started to get tired really fast. I then took the armor off the same way you put it on and walked towards the locker room. I showered really quickly and grabbed my stuff and I went back out the front door and to my car. I drove back home and pulled beside the other car in the driveway noticing Kelly was already home from her daily adventures. Getting out of the car and pulling out my keys for the door, I unlocked it and found Kelly sitting on the couch. I chuckled a little at the sight of Kelly reading a book relaxing on the couch.

"What are you laughing at?" Kelly asked while smiling up at me

"I'd never thought I would get used to you being able to actually sit down long enough to read a book" I replied back as I put the keys on the rung next to the door.

"Well times have changed" she said as she put the book down on the side table and patted the spot next to her. I walked over and sat down on the couch right next to her and she snuggled into my side.

"How was your day?" Kelly asked next

"Not bad, what did you do today?" I asked her as I shifted a little to make us both more comfortable.

"Well I cleaned up a bit, ran to the store, and just relaxed the rest of the day" her voice was muffled because her head was in the crook of my arm.

"You know if you really are that tired we should just go to bed" I said through a smile

"I am not that tired it just you are really comfortable and warm and I really don't want to move" Kelly's voice muffled again replied

We sat there on the couch in comfortable silence for who knows how long, just enjoying each others company. I was half-asleep and if it wasn't for the full moon shining through the window I would have probably stayed here the rest of the night. I slowly got up from the couch and being careful not to wake up Kelly I picked her up bridal style. I slowly made my way up the stairs and into our room where I laid Kelly down. I was way too tired to even try to get ready for bed so I just laid right next to Kelly and before I knew it I was sleeping. I secretly hoped I didn't have to go through another dream tonight.

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to finally update this I have been kinda busy. Anyways I know this chapter didn't really have too much action because I can't think of too many creative things for the chapters. It would be nice if you left a review with a suggestion or two on where to take the next couple of chapters.** **Thank you to firerwolf for the review**

 **Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

I brought my hand back up signaling the others behind me to stop and ready themselves, not that Spartans needed to ready themselves they are always ready. The motion tracker on my HUD showed a red dot advancing towards the corner right in front of us. We were in a corridor that was a little too tight for comfort with full Mjolnir armor on. The dot was getting closer just about a meter from the corner, the Spartans were silent as the alien crossed the corner and was met with the combined fire by 4 MA5Bs or assault rifles. The shields flared and the alien died in just 4 seconds, I gave a couple of hand signals to secure the rest of the corridor. I pulled out a fiber optic probe and connected it to my helmet and put it around the corner, seeing nothing visually I gave the all-clear signal.

"Secure the gear on that Elite Fred." I motioned towards the dead body of the alien.

"Yes, sir" he replied and got to work, quickly grabbing a round grenade which is dubbed a "Plasma Grenade" by the spooks in ONI. He also grabbed a Plasma Pistol and placed it on a magnetic holster on his left hip.

"This Elite wasn't really that equipped for combat, they must not be expecting us" Linda shared in the TeamCOMM.

"Good that just makes this mission a whole lot easier for us." I said as I moved to down the corridor with the three other Spartans behind me, moving as silent as shadows. I mentally pulled up a map of the place with a dot indicating my location, there was a single room to the right. I went back to the corner and pulled the fiber optic probe looking around the corner and spotted a single Elite and a couple of grunts around the room.

"We got an Elite and two Grunts around the corner, Fred and Linda I want that Elite wasted, Kelly take the Grunt on the left and I will take the one on the right." three green status lights winked indicating the orders were heard and were going to be carried out.

"Aww I wanted to kill the Elite, you never give me the good ones anymore." Kelly whined a little on a private COMM, making me smile at her antics. She was always a big morale boost for the teams with her joking, especially now since the war in space was going so badly. The Spartans never lost battles on the ground, they always the objective no matter the cost. The ground battles don't matter as long as we can't really win battles in space, leaving the Covenant to glass countless planets.

I gave the hand signal to go into the room and I heard the familiar rattle of the assault rifles. In a matter of seconds, three bodies hit the floor making dull thuds, not stopping for a second Fred quickly stabbed the Elite in the neck making sure it was dead. As the rest of the Spartans went to loot the dead bodies of there weapons I went towards the objective was to secure or destroy the data that was held on station after it was captured by Covenant in a surprise attack.

"It looks like they didn't get this far into the base they didn't touch a single thing on this console." I said through the TeamCOMM as I grabbed the data crystal and slipped it into one of my hip pouches.

"Mission Complete Command heading to rendezvous now." I said through a COMM which broadcasted my message to the carrier in orbit.

"Roger that Master Chief, there is a pelican coming to pick you up ETA twenty minutes." a communications officer in orbit replied.

A twenty-minute timer activated on the top of my HUD telling me the exact amount of time until the pelican got here

"Lets double time it Spartans." I said through the COMMs as the four of us started to run down the hallways we came. I would sprint but it would be a little too fast for how tight theses corridors are. We made our way past the dead body of the earlier Elite and continued back down the hallway knowing full well that it would be quite a jog to get to the pelicans and it would take them a couple of minutes. I don't like these missions most of the time because there was not much resistance and I was getting a little antsy. We quickly made it outside with just under fifteen minutes left on the timer until the pelican would get here. Just then I saw a shimmer in the leaves just ahead and through my sensitive hearing and the suit I heard the telltale signs of a Plasma Grenade.

"Contacts, Scatter!" I yelled through the COMMs as the grenade went off and a lot of Elites materialized in front of us. "Status." I asked in TeamCOMM and only 2 lights winked green, I checked the bios and saw that Linda was going into shock from the Plasma burns the grenade dealt.

"Fred check her, Kelly and I will cover you for as long as possible." I said as Kelly and I stood protectively in front of the two Spartans. The Elites were just standing there watching us but I didn't really have time to ponder that as a stream of Grunts surged ahead. I opened fire with my assault rifle and began to spray down the grunts coming towards us. The air was filled with bullets and green plasma as the Grunts opened fire at the four Spartans.

"Sir, she is not going to make it." Fred said with a slight crack in his voice as her vitals flatlined.

"Set her pack to blow in twenty minutes and then help us. " I said pushing aside emotions to focus on the battle enraging right now. My MA5B ran out of ammo and I dropped the clip and slammed a new one home, reloading the weapon. The grunts were still streaming out of the woods and were still being mowed down by the three lines of fire. Fred started to reload and in the middle of it, he got hit with two plasma bolts one to the left knee and the chest. The intense heat melted his armor and he fell down unable to support his weight. I focused back on the Grunts hearing the sound of an M6G sidearm which must have come from Fred.

"Find Cover it's suicide if we stay out in the open like this. " I said as I dove towards the barricade close to me and I resumed firing at the Grunts. The timer hit ten minutes as the Grunts stopped coming and I was a little relieved.  
"Status?" I asked

"I got a mag and a sidearm left" Kelly responded

"I got a pistol with two mags left and I can't move, I will have to be a diversion so you guys can escape. "

"No! We can't leave another man behind. " Kelly said remembering what happened to Sam.

"Kelly… " Fred didn't have the chance to finish as the Elites charged forwards towards the two Spartans in hiding. It seems like they wanted to avoid Fred as if they know he will fight the hardest since he is as good as dead. I focused on popping the shields of the Elites trying to save ammunition as much as I can knowing it will be precious later. My motion tracker was a blur of red dots as the aliens tried to surround me, knowing full well that I would die the second an Elite got behind me I backpedaled. As I was just about to get to the middle of the parking lot behind the building my assault rifle clicked letting me know it was dry of ammo. Out of desperation, I threw the rifle at the advancing Elites still trying to get close enough to stab me.

They were gaining fast, I pulled out my M6G sidearm and continued to let loose bullets with deadly accuracy. One Elite rushed me in what I could only guess was suicidal before it tried to swing its energy sword at me. I was not prepared for the speed of the sword and it cut into my left arm just above the elbow. I used my right hand and drew my combat knife stabbing the Elite in the face, killing it. The wound had been cauterized from the heat of the plasma stopping the bleeding but rendering my left arm about useless. After I sheathed the knife I drew my sidearm again and continued to fire at the Elites. There was a yellow dot on the edge of my motion tracker slowly getting closer, it was Kelly doing pretty much what I am doing night now. SIx minutes now flashed on the timer, we'll have to wrap this up quickly or else we are not making it off this rock.

"Kelly are you okay?" I asked knowing full well that not many would be okay in these situations. I had only a mag left and there was still a great number of Elites still left standing. They kept getting closer and closer and I have had to kick a couple away, my kicks are deadly shattering most of their bones leaving them in pain. Just then a knife flew by my shoulder and hit the head of an Elite that I didn't know was there.

"Thanks, Fred." I said directly to him through a private COMM.

"No problem." Fred replied back his voice was hoarse probably because of his dwindling strength after taking that hit from plasma.

Me and Kelly's backs met as we reached the middle of the courtyard with Fred still sitting down next to Linda's dead body. I dodged an Elite who lunged at me and the Elite seizing an opportunity slashed at the crippled Spartan. I heard his scream through the COMMs as he finally died from his wounds.

"Kelly stay focused we can get out of this." I said knowing full well that she would not be stable after losing 2 siblings. There must have been hundreds of Elites here on the planet each racing for the data. My Magnum clicked signaling I was out of ammo, I tossed the magnum stunning the Elite and quickly pulled out my knife and put in straight through its mandibles.

It was a losing battle there was no way that we would be getting out of this mess, I had nothing but a knife and Kelly was pretty much in the same boat.

"John destroy the chip" Kelly said already guessing the outcome of this battle.

"Are you sure?" I asked back already knowing the answer, I don't like to fail and it looks like we are about to fail.

"Cover me for a second will you?" I asked Kelly who only responded with a wink of the green status light. I took out the chip from one of my pouches and crouched down setting the chip on the ground and driving my knife straight through it destroying it. I stood back up and stepped on it hearing the satisfying crunch of the crystal made sure it was not going to used by Covenant any time soon. I heard the sound of an energy sword being ignited and the sound of it being plunged into something. I don't really have time to look at what just happened because I am currently dealing with another Elite. I quickly deal with him by stabbing him with my quickly dulling knife.

I hear the hum of the energy sword behind me and in a flash, I feel the worst pain I could even think of. I look down to see the tip of an energy sword protruding from the lower unarmoured part of my abdomen. The Elite slides the energy sword back out and I fall back down in a heap not bleeding because the heat cauterized the wound. I spotted another Mjolnir encased body not too far away guessing it was probably not Fred or Linda from body position. It must have been the energy sword I heard earlier going through what was now Kelly's body. The Elites had then grabbed me by the back of the head and raised me up like a trophy. With the fading strength I had left, I turned my body and grabbed the Elite by its helmet and tried to smash it down. As we were falling the Elite activated an energy dagger on his wrist stabbing me again. Everything faded into black as I finally died with the armor warning sirens going off in my ears.

I suddenly woke up and sat up straight still remembering the dream I just had and not being able to tell it apart from reality just yet. I kicked the covers off and got out of bed not being mindful of the person beside me. I made my way to the bathroom turning the lights on I stated at my reflection. I looked tired with bags under my eyes from struggling to sleep at night and I was a bit thinner from nervousness and lack of working out lately.

"John?" a voice said behind me

"Hmmm" I responded not really wanting to talk

"Another one?" Kelly asked

"Yea" I replied silently looking down slightly

"I think we may need to see a doctor or something" she said

"No it's fine it's just some dreams" I replied back turning around to look at her

"No, you are not fine you been having these for a while and it looks like it's not stopping" Kelly argued back

"Fine" I knew I had lost the argument already, there is no use arguing with Kelly "but at least in the morning so I can get clean up"

"Ok" she said leaving the room and giving me some privacy.

Maybe something is wrong with me? I thought to myself as I turned on the shower.


End file.
